censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Thor
Thor is a 2011 film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures, also directed by Kenneth Branagh and starring Chris Hemsworth in the titular lead role. On the Australian networks 9GO! and ABC Me, language and violence had to be toned down to change the film's "M" rating, to "PG" (as the film would've easily gotten a "PG" rating there if it weren't for some of the violence). Censorship Australia Censorship 9GO! It was premiered on July 5, 2013 at 6:30pm. Due to this timeslot being deemed one hour too early for an "M" rating (as most Australian television channels can only show "M" rated movies or TV series from 7:30pm to 5am), culminating in some scenes being censored for a well deserved "PG" rating. The censorship goes as follows: *The words "dick" and "dumbass" were muted. (although the latter's okay for a "PG" rating) *The line "We all know what we have to do, we're just too damned afraid to do it!" is changed to "We all know what we have to do, we're just too afraid to do it!" Not necessarily for censorship reasons, there was perhaps no point of having the word "damned" there. *Some of the violence (mainly impalings) are cut or toned down due to being too intense for a fantasy movie. *The mid and post credits scenes were cut. However, this is clearly subverted, as the film is shown uncensored with an "M" rating from anywhere ranging from 7:30pm to 3:35am. The PG-rated censored version is only shown in family-friendly timeslots. ABC Me It is censored in the same way 9GO! censors it, in order to tone it down from "M" to "PG", or in this case, "PG-LV", except with added censorship and the mid and post credits scenes are left in. The film was premiered on May 4, 2012 at 4:30pm. The censorship goes as follows: *The words "dick" and "dumbass" were muted. (although the latter's okay for a "PG" rating) *The line "We all know what we have to do, we're just too damned afraid to do it!" is changed to "We all know what we have to do, we're just too afraid to do it!" *The line "What the hell is this guy on?" is changed to "What the heck is this guy on?" or is cut completely due to assumption that the protagonist is on drugs. *The line "Then it'll be easy to kick your ass" is changed to "Then it'll be easy to kick your behind!" *Thor and Jane's long, tender kiss at the film's climax is either shortened or cut, possibly due to grossing younger viewers out. *Some of the violence (mainly impalings) are cut or toned down due to being too intense for a fantasy movie, or in this case, too intimidating for younger children. It should be noted that this, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: Ragnarok, The Avengers, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Ant-Man and Doctor Strange, which are also Marvel Cinematic Universe films, are also shown on the channel and also heavily censored to appeal to younger viewers. Where to find it uncensored The DVD and Blu Ray has it uncensored. Category:Movies Category:Australian censorship Category:Marvel censorship Category:Needs image